Organizations have come to rely upon Web services to perform all manner of business-related computing functions. Web services allow organizations to harness nearly unlimited computing resources on an as-needed basis. Organizations may apply the processing capabilities provided by a Web service to computational projects of all sizes, from the small to the very large. An organization may have access to practically limitless storage capacity via services accessible via the Web.